Compounds similar in structure to the compounds of the present invention are known in the literature, as for example, those compounds found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,209, U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,276 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,231,358. The majority of the literature compounds are utilized for agricultural purposes, primarily as herbicides.